A Charmed Love
by Carzydude26
Summary: one shot. The third son of Piper and Leo is gay... wanna find out? Read it! A small story with a bit of love and a bit of power! No extremly big violance or sexual conduct but to be safe it is T


**One shot about a boy (with no name) who is the third son of piper and leo and he is gay! so find out here to see what is happening in his life! I do not own charmed! Only the characters I made up.**

* * *

The truth be told I didn't know what to write about, I still don't. As I sat upstairs in the attic I could hear the thunder exploding outside, the rain pounding on the roof and the wind pulling at the top of our house. I was typing on my mini-laptop while a knock on the door made me look up. "Who's there?" I asked cautiously, not knowing what to expect. Nobody was supposed to be home, my parents and brothers were on their way to my aunt's house. I stood up and slowly walked downstairs to the door. I put my ear against it and listened. At first I heard nothing but as I listened more carefully I could hear somebody, or something, breathing very weakly. I froze when a sudden fear came rolling over me. It had happened before, somebody entering the house without me knowing it but at those occasions there had always been somebody else present. I walked back upstairs not trying to make any noise. As I stood in the room I whispered the following words "The object not seen shall be seen." A mirror appeared out of the tin air and it showed me the person standing outside the door. As I expected it was a demon. It was waiting for me to come downstairs trying to get me in a surprise attack. "Tsss... lame" I thought by myself. Looking at the three of my brothers, we all had special powers but mine came in handy in these kind of situations. I had three powers. The power to orb, which I had gotten form my father, the power to freeze things, which I had gotten from my mother and incredibly good senses, which I had gotten from a far ancestor. Of course my powers were weaker than those my brothers had but I was contend with mine and happy I even got powers. "Dad, this is an emergency!" I whispered into the room. Blue lights appeared in front of me and my dad appeared. "What's wrong son?" He asked me keeping his voice a bit quiet. I pointed at the mirror and my dad saw the problem. "O, right." My dad orbed away and in a few seconds my brothers appeared next to me using their orb powers. "What's up brother, couldn't handle one lousy demon by yourself." I snorted angrily at Wyatt my oldest brother who kept teasing me because I didn't have any 'destructive' powers. "You know damm well that I can't beat an upper level three demon by myself, but you have to keep rubbing it in my face don't you?" I hissed at him. "He just gave me an evil grin before heading downstairs. A comforting hand was placed on my shoulder; I looked behind me and saw Chris, the middle son, giving me a comforting smile. His smile made me relax a bit and I followed Wyatt down stairs. As soon as the three of us were standing on the bottom three stairs Wyatt looked at the two of us before screaming "Were going to get you stupid asshole!" He threw the door open and we were orbing away to prevent getting hit by the fireballs.

I put my bag down next to my table and sat down waiting for the teacher to start his lesson. I heard a thud next to me and looked over to see who had settled down beside me. First day of school was always so boring; I just wish it would be summer again. Next to me was a black haired, green eyed boy. The boy noticed me and gave me a smile. "Hey you." He leaned over and gave me a kiss on the mouth. I smiled back at him after he had pulled away again. "Where were you this morning?" I asked the boy. "Same old, same old. I got in a fight with my dad for being gay and then I _hexed_ him" He spoke the word with caution so nobody would hear him. "What did you do to him?" It was always fun listening to the things my boyfriend came up with to torment his slightly (not so slightly) homophobic dad. I turned him into pudding, it was quite amusing. "I bet it was." Lightly snickering at the image of Jacob's dad being turned into pudding. "Mr. Halliwell, Mr. Black" would you pay attention I have started my lesson. I looked up and gave the teacher a slight smile before looking down in my book, my cheeks turning a bit red. Ever since Jacob and I had come out to the school I had learned to stop being the shy kid and be more open but sometime I couldn't help but blush a bit when we were 'caught' kissing or just talking. I was very pleased when we came out at school. Our friends were very accepting and we didn't get into trouble with anybody. Jacob had told his parents (his mother was a witch and his father was human.) that he was gay when we first started seeing each other. I on the other hand hadn't dared to tell my parents because I was too afraid about their reactions. They all knew Jacob was my best friend but they didn't know anything else. When I first told Jacob I was a witch he started laughing so hard I thought I had cursed him without knowing or something like that. After I had calmed him down enough he turned my bed into a couch and I understood why he had been laughing so loudly. Knowing that he was a witch as well our friendship grew even stronger than before and the love between us started to reach unbelievable high heights. During the summer we had made love occasionally in mine or his bedroom and the summer couldn't have gone any better. Now I was attending my last year in High School and I would finally be free after graduation. I couldn't wait.

The day went by very fast and Jacob and I were on our way towards my home. As we walked into the home that was build by my grandmother and grandfather in the early fifties. It had a lovely touch to it because even though it was over fifty years old, and many battles against demons had taken place here, it had held its natural beauty. "Mom, where home!" My mother came walking out of the kitchen, wearing an apron like usual. She greeted us and handed us a bowl of cookies she had made for us to take upstairs.

When we got upstairs we decided to leave the cookies for a few minutes and focus on something sweeter, each other. After a few minutes of make out, which almost resulted in more than a make out, we heard a bang coming from downstairs. As we jumped downstairs, still shaking with the surprise of the bang we noticed that a strong wind was blowing through the house. A blue colored demon was blowing the wind and when he noticed the two of us we were crashing against the wall. "Crap!" I shouted when I could feel my shoulder blade almost being crushed by the force of the tornado going on in our house. A large blue light appeared and my two aunts, Paige and Phoebe, my father and my two brothers orbed in. Phoebe quickly jumped at the demon and kicked it against the stairs. With the wind being gone Jacob and I fell down from the wall. The demon quickly regained his power and rose to his feet. Jacob and I gathered with our family and me and my mother froze the demon with our combined powers. The demon wouldn't freeze long and started moving in slow-motion already making it clear that it was at least a level four demon. I grabbed Jacob's hand and started to use the Halliwell spell. "The power of love will set us free." Quickly my family and Jacob grabbed each other's hands and started saying the spell as well. Fire started at the demon's feet, quickly burning it back to the hell it had escaped from.

As it was gone we all sighed it relieve and looked at each other and started laughing. These things weren't uncommon in the daily life a Halliwell and Jacob had gladly accepted being part of it because in his house there never was any action.

Jacob decided to stay for dinner and afterwards we spent some time in my room. As soon as I closed the door I orbed Jacob onto my bed much to his surprise. I orbed myself on top of him and started to rub my lips against his, begging for entrance. He quickly recovered from the surprise attack and managed to react properly. He opened his mouth and allowed me to slide my tongue into his mouth. We enjoined the taste of each other for a few minutes before I orbed away our clothes, not wanting to get up and remove them by hand. I bit my lovers' neck and heard him moan with pleasure. I licked down to his nipple and started playing with it, using my tongue to make it stiff. I sucked on it while I reached up and started to play with his other nipple only making him moan more. After a few minutes of teasing my love and touching him all over I licked down to the edge of his underwear, the only piece of clothing I hadn't orbed away. As I reached for his strong member a knock on the door quickly made me sit up. Why hadn't I heard someone coming up with my extremely good ears? "Shit" I whispered to myself. But before I could orbed our clothes back on the door swung open and my brother Wyatt entered with a big grin on his face. "Little bro... I..." He froze in his step as he noticed that we both were almost completely naked, still lying partly on top of each other. His Jaw dropped almost entirely to the floor. "I can explain." I quickly told him. With that comment he regained himself and started laughing. He walked over to me, gave me a hug and added the words "It is about time you got out of the closet you fag." As soon as he had sad that I pulled out of his hugs not knowing what to think of those words. He just smiled at me, turned around and walked out of the door. I looked over at Jacob. He too had a look of confusion on his face. I then shrugged, for some reason not really caring but also very happy he had taken it so lightly, returning to the thing I was dying to have in my mouth.

* * *

**Noticed the twilight reference? No... look better ;p If you have, good job! hope you liked it! please review it would make me so happy :D**


End file.
